Gate to the Past
by antiquis scriba
Summary: Following the defeat of the Ori, the galaxy has settled into an era of uneasy peace as newly formed factions struggle for dominance. Against a backdrop of mistrust Earth is attacked by a group that seems capable of wiping out anyone who stands in their way. As the clock counts down to galactic war, the members of SG-1 are pulled into a conflict where nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a tangential continuation of my previous Stargate-Frozen crossover. For those wondering, setting is the Milky Way galaxy following after the SG-1 movies (Ark of Truth and Continuum) but before Stargate: Universe and during the Atlantis expedition.**

* * *

Gate to the Past

Chapter 1: Incoming Travelers

* * *

On some far off planet a great grey ring stood in the middle of a field of blue moss. A few meters in front of the ring sat a small pedestal, topped with an orange glowing orb surrounded by a multitude of rune engraved tiles. Despite the obviously artificial construction of these two artifacts, there seemed to be no other structure even remotely similar anywhere within view. The blue field in which the ring rested was completely abandoned, with no signs of life. The same could not be said for the forest that surrounded the clearing. Between the thick green branches, glimpses could be caught of all manner of strange and wondrous creatures, none of them visible for long enough to be identified.

Suddenly a panicked cry rang out from the depths of the forest, igniting a flurry of activity, obscured by the dense foliage. More cries emanated from within the shadowy woods, spreading through the forest in front of some unseen instigator. The cries of fear continued to spread through the forest, occasionally interrupted by a loud roar followed by an even louder explosion and then silence. Soon the calls had begun to die down as the remaining animals fled the vicinity of the strange new predators. With the calls subsided, silence once again returned to the small moss covered clearing, only to be once again be broken by the sound of snapping twigs and branches and the rustle of leaves. The shrubbery at the edge of the blue moss clearing parted, as if pushed by the wind, allowing a glimpse into the interior of the forest, and revealing a figure obscured by the shadows of the overhanging leaves.

The figure strode briskly into the clearing, allowing the sunlight to illuminate its form. Contrary to the usual inhabitants of this world the figure was humanoid, with two long legs emerging from beneath the large green overcoat that covered most of the figures upper body. On its head rested a massive green, wide brimmed hat, almost two feet across. The hat did well to keep the sun off of the strange figure, and obscured its face in almost total darkness, despite the bright light of the twin suns overhead. Another figure emerged from the clearing, another humanoid. Stepping into the light of the clearing, the figure showed itself to be a young woman in her late teens. She was clad in a black dress covered in bright pink flowers and wore a flower in her hair. A massive double barred gun was balanced on her right shoulder, thin wisps of smoke curling from one of its barrels.

Together the two figures crossed the blue field, both coming to a stop in front of the strange pedestal. The tall figure with the hat gently brushed back its cloak and withdrew a white gloved hand, using it to trace the shape of one of the runes on the top of the pedestal. After a while it moved its hand to one of the adjacent tiles and pressed it down, slowly and with great care, as if wary that too much force would break the ancient contraption. As the tile depressed a light appeared around its edges. Almost immediately afterwards, the large ring sprung to life with an electronic whir akin to a jet engine starting up. The circle inside the ring began to spin, only to stop again as one of the chevrons on the outside of the gate lit up.

"Unscheduled activation! Incoming Wormhole!" The sound of Walter's panicked voice added to the harsh symphony of hard rubber on concrete floors and the constant droning of the alarm. In the distance one could hear the regular sound of each chevron of the gate activating, the constant grinding of the spinning inner wheel growing louder until finally the electrical whoosh of the unstable vortex cut off the growing noise. Almost immediately dozens of metallic triangles moved in from the outside of the massive, grinding across one another to form a circular iris structure, converging in the center to completely block out the blue ripples that covered the inside of the ring.

General O'Neill rushed into the control room that oversaw the embarkation room below. He looked around quickly until he found Walter already busy closing the iris to prevent any intruders from invading through the open wormhole. After a few seconds Walter shook his head, his left hand raised to a set of headphones.  
"No incoming signals sir." He reported before looking back at the various readings the gate was emitting "No abnormal activity either."  
Suddenly a loud explosion emanated from the sealed iris, followed closely by another, and then another. The explosions continued for a few minutes at semi-regular intervals before the gate shut off again.

The figure continued pressing the tiles, its hand moving across the surface of the stone pedestal. The gate continued to spin, pausing as a new chevron was lit up, then continuing to spin. For each tile pressed one of the chevrons would light up with the same abrupt crescendo. Soon, all but one of the chevrons had been lit up, the topmost one remained dark as the figure that had been pressing the tiles rested its hand on one final tile. It turned its head to look at the young woman in the flower dress. The woman returned the figures gaze and nodded once before walking around to the side of the pedestal. With that the hat wearing figure pressed the last tile. The gate clicked one last time before falling silent.  
"Now." The figure spoke, a surprisingly soft voice considering the rather stoic appearance it had.  
The girl hefted the big gun off of her shoulder, allowing it to slap down into her left hand before bringing it up in line with her eyes. At the same time the figure pressed the orange sphere in the center of the pedestal.

With a whirling roar the gate engaged, a burst of wavelike energy streaming out from its center as the event horizon of the wormhole was formed. The burst soon retracted back into the portal, leaving behind a shimmering pool of standing water. As soon as the "water" had calmed down the girl with the gun began firing, sending loud explosions echoing across the field.

Shot after shot entered the circle of standing water. Four, five, six in total before the girl lowered her gun. She blew a bubble of chewing gum out of the corner of her mouth, allowing it to grow until it exploded with a small pop before turning to the tall figure.  
"Think we made them piss themselves yet?" She asked, coyly.  
"No." The figure responded, a hint of coldness seeping into its voice. "If anything we have ignited their curiosity."  
"Sweet, that means they'll be dropping by so I can ignite every other part of them?" The girl asked, once again hefting the gun onto her shoulder.  
"They will most likely send unmanned vehicles to investigate the source of the perceived "attack", but by then we will be long gone. We should however, leave a message, to let them know where they can find us."  
The figure turned and proceeded to walk back towards the forest.  
"Do make sure you leave the correct address, and once you have finished…" The figure paused to look over its shoulder at the six legged wolf like creatures that were now prowling the far side of the clearing, their lips pulled back to reveal rows of serrated teeth.  
"… eliminate those beasts." With that the figure headed back into the forest, the shadows and foliage quickly obscuring its form.

A wide grin formed on the girl's lips as she turned around to look at the wolf-like creatures.  
"Here doggie doggie." She taunted softly as she looked through the sights of her weapon.  
Two sharp cracks echoed across the clearing, followed by brief silence as the alien creatures slumped to the ground.  
"Easy peasy." The girl grinned as she walked over to a discarded stick and began to carve away bits of the mossy carpet, whistling as she worked.

O'Neill turned to Walter.  
"Figure out what planet that came from and get a MALP ready." He ordered before turning to go back to his office. On his way through the base he ran over the attack in his mind, cycling though a list of possible enemies who could have known Earth's gate address. The Goa'uld were too scattered and distracted, the Ori were defeated and the few errant garrisons not under the control of a Prior weren't aware of Earth's address, although it was quite possible that they had discovered it. The Lucian Alliance was gaining power, but they had not gained the courage to attack Earth directly yet, but that still did not mean that an attack out of the question. Of course it could also be one of the countless other species they had pissed off in one way or another. O'Neill shook his head, sometimes he really wished Carter and Daniel were still around, they were a lot better at figuring some of this stuff out.

Back on that far away clearing the young girl tossed the now grubby stick aside, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Seven symbols, not unlike those depicted on the pedestal were now carved into the moss, revealing the black earth beneath it. A small square of parchment was laid carefully over the pedestal, on it were written five words.

_Come and get us.  
-UNIT_

The girl rolled her eyes as she glanced back over at the note.  
"Ugh, so cliche." She sighed "Why is Reb always so dramatic?"

* * *

**I don't know if this will turn out as good as my previous crossover, so let me know if you think I should continue. If so, I will try to upload at least once a month.**

**For those of you wondering where the Frozen characters are, they are, well, frozen, somewhere else. I probably will not introduce them until the third or fourth chapter.**

**And remember, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**EDIT: So apparently I went a little overboard with making the gun totting girl (not giving away the name yet) obnoxious. I'll tune her attitude down in the next chapters to make her more "sarcastic jerk" and less "punchable jerk".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start I felt I needed to clear something up: the UNIT in this story is not the U.N.I.T from Doctor Who. While writing the first chapter I was unaware of the U.N.I.T from Doctor Who even existing.**

**Also, sorry that this is out way later than I wanted it to be, but I had a great deal of trouble getting the second half to work properly, something I still don't feel I have accomplished.**

**Anyway, on with the show, hopefully the next chapter will turn out better.  
**

* * *

Gate to the Past

Chapter 2: Blood Red Sky

* * *

"Commander!" The Lucian Alliance soldier turned back from his console aboard the Ha'tak bridge. "We have picked up an unidentified vessel leaving the planet's surface."  
"Open a channel." The commander responded from the command chair where he sat, slouched over and without a care in the galaxy. His arrogance was bolstered by the fleet of Ha'tak warships and Al'kesh bombers currently under his command. The fleet consisted of the most powerful ships anywhere in the system, so it was understandable that the commander did not take the announcement of some unknown craft too seriously.

"Channel open sir, no response from the vessel."  
"Ask them who dares trespass into Lucian Alliance space." The commander ordered, still apparently disinterested in the ship that had now stopped roughly one hundred kilometers away.  
"Yes sir." The soldier replied, straining to keep the displeasure from his voice.

The soldier had heard that the Goa'uld remnants had been engaging in suicide runs against the Lucian Alliance, and knew full well that, while their current fleet was strong, it couldn't stop a ship from getting close enough to ram their flagship. It would most likely aim for the large window that marked the location of the bridge. The soldier looked up at the window not three feet in front of him. Yes, that's the window they would crash into, he thought to himself as he relayed the text message out on all frequencies.

Once the message was sent all he could do was wait, and hope the other ships could pick up if the target vessel started to move again. While he waited, he thought back to why he joined the Lucian Alliance. Well, joined was a strong word, implying that he had a choice in the matter. No, one day an Al'kesh just landed on the outskirts of his village and started rounding up young men, those who resisted were simply shot. Many fled into the forest and escaped, many more weren't so lucky and, like him, ended up being taken to some remote planet to be trained to serve in the Lucian Alliance.

The soldier jumped when the light on his console lit up, signifying an incoming message.  
"Sir, there is a response from the unidentified craft, text only."  
"Read it." The commander replied, picking some nonexistent dirt out of his fingers.  
The soldier turned to the screen and began reading the text, his morale dropping with every word.  
"Apologies for the intrusions, we had not known this land was claimed. Unfortunately, it has been requested of us to eliminate any unnecessary witnesses. Goodbye."  
The Lucian Alliance commander nearly fell out of his chair laughing.  
"Does… Does it really say that?" He choked out between chuckles.  
"Oh that's rich." The commander continued, seemingly unable to control his amusement.  
"Yes, quite sir." The soldier responded, desperately checking the scanners to make sure the ship had not begun to move towards them.  
The commander flopped back onto his chair, raising a goblet of what could loosely be described as wine.

"Let the boys have some fun with that tin can. Blow it out of the sky, we wouldn't want any, unnecessary witnesses." He joked before laughing again.  
"Yes sir." The soldier responded, turning to his console.  
"All forward Al'kesh, attack the unidentified vessel." He ordered, spreading the message across the fleet.

Almost immediately four Al'kesh began moving into a loose semicircle around the unidentified craft. They waited for several seconds, hanging in the empty void before beginning their attack. The ships swiftly moved forward, closing the distance on their target to about forty kilometers before abruptly pulling up and releasing two energy charges from their underside. The charges raced towards the unidentified, silvery ship, sparkling like miniature stars as they went. One after another the charges impacted the hull of the vessel, shrouding it behind explosion after explosion.

"All charges impacted the target, moving around to survey damage." The pilot of the lead Al'kesh commented, looping his ship around for another pass. As the explosions faded the unidentified ship could once again be seen silhouetted against the bright blue planet below.  
"Sir, the ship has suffered no da-" The pilot was suddenly cut off as the unidentified ship opened fire on the Al'kesh. A strange, warped beam emerged from one of the many pointed wings that curved around the ship's surface. It looked nothing like anything the Lucian Alliance had encountered before. Instead of glowing plasma or energy, the beam seemed to bend space itself, acting like a tear that now raced across the void between the ships to quite literally rip the Al'kesh in half. As the beam struck, it carved its way through the hull of the Al'kesh, completely ignoring the invisible energy shield surrounding the vessel. The tear raced up and down the hull of the Al'kesh, cleaving it in half as if cut by a blade. Within milliseconds the once fearsome ship was reduced to nothing more than a hunk of floating scrap.

The mystery ship began to move forward, quickly firing off three more energy bursts to eliminate the remaining Al'kesh. On the Ha'tak, the soldier began to grow nervous.  
"S…sir, our Al'kesh were just destroyed. The enemy ship has suffered no damage from the attack"  
The commander nearly choked on his wine, spitting it onto a nearby guard in panic.  
"What?" He asked, visibly shaken by the news that three of his best Al'kesh were just destroyed by a single ship.  
"Put me through to the entire fleet." He ordered, finally getting up from his chair.

The soldier at the command console made a few adjustments, and then turned and nodded at his commander to signify that the communications channel was open.  
"Attention all crews. Target the enemy craft and open fire immediately. Don't stop until that ship is vaporized." The commander ordered, his voice calm despite the sweat pouring down his forehead. It was times like this that the soldier remembered why, despite his flippant and often childish attitude, the commander was put in charge of the fleet.

Across the fleet dozens of ships suddenly sprung to life as crews raced through the halls. Cannons were charged, shields were bolstered, and engines were power up. Aboard the Ha'taks, massive energy cannons were readied and aimed at the slowly approaching craft. One after another the ships opened fire, bursts of golden energy streaming from their weapons. The firepower in play was enough to level a major city and then some, all of it directed towards a single target.

Bolt after bolt impacted the ship's hull, sending vibrations across its skin. The energy arced and sparked between the blades on the ships exterior. Deep within the strange vessels interior a strange contraption started humming to life, charged by the energy the Lucian Alliance was so kindly feeding it. The vessel made no moves to evade or counter the onslaught of weapons fire, and simply continued to slowly move into the center of the fleet.

"What's going on out there?" The commander barked, now fully upright in his command chair. The environment on the bridge had changed rapidly, and the sleepy atmosphere that had been present but moments ago had morphed into a flurry of activity as soldiers rushed between stations trying to manage the battle outside.  
Quickly the soldier on the Ha'tak worked to bring an image of the unidentified vessel on screen. He finally managed to pull a single still image off of one of the Al'kesh that had initiated the first attack, putting it up on the Ha'tak's main view screen.  
In front of him now sat one of the strangest ships he had ever seen. It looked like a nightmarish flower made of sharp metal blades instead of petals. The ship was composed of a central ring of small metal spines, which in turn were surrounded by a ring of larger, curved blades. These in turn were surrounded by a final set of massive curved blades, roughly eight in total, which bent up from the midpoint of the ship. Behind these massive central blades were a second set, facing in the opposite direction. Unfortunately the angle of the image obscured anything beyond this observation.  
"Sir, the ship seems to be absorbing everything we throw at it." One of the other soldiers on the bridge reported.  
"How is that possible?"  
"I… I can't be sure yet sir."  
More voices joined the discussion as information was relayed from the other ships in the fleet.  
"Sir, we just received word from the Allegiance!" Another soldier spoke up.  
"Continue."  
"The ship is... changing." The soldier replied, mildly perplexed.

Between the flashes and explosions impacting the hull of the enemy ship, glimpses of the vessel could be caught. The central row of spines had begun to fold back like some haunting flower, their tips glowing with concentrated energy. Occasionally, pulses of light could be seen racing up the inner curve of the blades, bolstering the intensity of the shining tips.  
"I believe it is preparing to fire!" One of the deck hands observed, just now noticing the ship on the view screen.  
The light on the tips of the enemy vessel flashed once to signify immediate attack.  
"Brace for impa-"

On the planet below night turned to day as the sky ignited in a bright red flash. In an instant twenty two ships and over three thousand men were wiped from existence, leaving nothing behind, save for a single silver vessel that slowly drifted through the expansive black void.

Deep within the mass of the silver ship, between twisting pipes and humming contraptions rested a humanoid figure. Its form partly encased in the various machines that protruded from the walls and ceiling of the ship's inner chamber. The figure's arms were locked into two curving pylons that rose up from the floor, forming into cup like shapes that went up to the figure's elbows. Its head was locked into a large, curved visor, connected to the chair in which it rested. The visor wrapped around the figure's head, obscuring most of its face.

{All targets destroyed.} The figure spoke softly.  
{Primary Ktri✧Irak emitters on standard 24 hour cool-down.}  
{Shift array moving to standby position.}  
With a pneumatic hiss the various contraptions connecting it to the ship released, sliding away to reveal a pale woman with short, silver hair. Her eyes flickered slightly as they adjusted to the analog inputs of the real world before returning to their normal grey-blue color. As she looked around the barren command center a shadow caught her eye. She glanced over and noticed a figure in a long trench coat and a wide brimmed hat standing next to the main view screen. With one fluid motion, the woman lifted herself out of the chair and walked over to the figure.

{Mission Status?} She asked in flat tones.  
"They have been informed of the drive's location, now we have to hope that they follow our directions." The figure responded in a soft voice.  
{They will.} She replied, her voice certain. {It is in their nature to seek answers.}  
"Speaking of answers," The figure lowered its voice a whisper. "Do you know what ails Felicity?"  
The woman gave a quizzical look.  
{What?}  
"Felicity, she has been acting rather aggressive, more so than usual."  
{Due to the nature of her condition, the Shift will affect her more than any of us.}  
"I am aware of that," The figure interrupted, a hint of concern in its voice. "however, it has been weeks since we underwent the transition and her behavior is only becoming more and more aggressive."  
{As I said,} The woman continued, unfazed by the interruption. {her condition is drastically different from our own. The pocket dimension connected to her weapon is-}  
The woman paused.  
{Has she changed her weapon since we arrived?} She inquired. Despite the consistent tone of voice the figure could tell that something was different.  
"Not that I can remember, why?"  
{Get to her, now.} The woman responded, her formerly emotionless voice now subtly interlaced with a hint of urgency.  
Without a word the figure rushed from the room to find Felicity. There were few times when Aiana showed any emotion, and when she did, things usually were not going well.  
The figure raced through the twisting, turning passages of the ship. The first place Felicity would go is her room, so it made sense to check there first. The figure slid into the first bend, slamming it's heel into the far wall and immediately pressing off again down the corridor. Two more bends and a staircase later she finally skidded to a halt outside of Felicity's room. The figure spared itself two deep breaths before hesitantly opening the door to Felicity's room. The click of the doors sliding into their wall sockets combining with the sound of footsteps down below.

* * *

**See, the great thing about Matter Translocation Drives is that you don't always have to move _yourself_ out of danger.**

**Any feedback is welcome.**

**P.S. Writing this has made me realize just how fun it was to write O'Neill, and how much duller this seems without him. The next chapter will hopefully fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter with, slightly, more Jack O'Neill. Yay!**

* * *

Gate to the Past

Chapter 3: Chevrons

* * *

It took less than a second for the figure's eyesight to adjust to the darkness in Felicity's room. She quickly used her crimson eyes to scan the darkness, assessing the situation before she entered. The room was mostly empty save for a bed and a small closet built into the wall. Felicity herself sat hunched over in the middle of the floor, with her back to the door. Her left hand was clutching her head as if in pain and her shoulders heaved with each sob.

"Felicity?" The figure asked gently, careful not to startle her.  
"STAY BACK!" She shouted, standing up and spinning around to aim her gun straight at the figure's chest.  
The figure raised its hands.  
"You know you cannot harm me." It said, its voice calm and collected despite the worry it felt. While bullets were normally useless on her, the Shift had effected them all in unique ways, and she no longer had as much faith in her abilities as she did back home.  
Shakily Felicity raised the gun to her head. The figure swore under her breath, Felicity was definitely not bullet resistant.  
"Get them out." She pleaded, her eyes mirroring the desperation and fear inside of her.  
"Get them the hell out of my head."  
Slowly the figure inched forward, reaching forward to grab the gun out of Felicity's hands.  
"I... I can't take this anymore." Felicity's voice was softer now, as if she was drifting off to sleep.  
The figure was only feet away from Felicity when it heard a soft click behind it, like a switch being flicked into place. It turned around and saw Aiana standing in the doorway, gun in hand.  
Underneath the shadows of the figure's hat, a pair of eyes went wide in shock.  
"Wait!" It shouted, but it was too late.  
In a split second Aiana fired the gun. The shot found its mark, speeding through the air and burying itself in Felicity's neck.  
"What the fu-" Was all she managed to get out before collapsing in a pile on the floor.  
{Fast working Tranquilizing dart.} Aiana explained calmly as she walked over to the now unconscious girl lying in a heap in her room.  
{Now get her into the medical bay. We don't have much time.}

O'Neill stood in front of his office window, taking a sip of the, for once surprisingly well made, coffee as he looked at the bustling activity in the gateroom below. Through the glass he saw technicians flitting around the large, six wheeled MALP sitting on the metal ramp leading up to the Stargate. It had been less than ten minutes since the original attack, and tensions were still running high. The general noticed that the technicians had started leaving the gateroom, signaling that the MALP was getting ready to embark. With a sigh he walked to his desk, setting the coffee mug down gently before walking into the meeting room and down the spiral staircase to the gate control room below.

"Walter, report?" he asked, placing his hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention. Walter briefly looked up from the screens filled with information in front of him.  
"We are making the last few preparations now sir." He responded before turning back to manage whatever it was he did.

Jack O'Neill stepped back, looking out the control room window at the massive metal ring that had essentially dictated the last twenty years of his life. He thought back to his first mission through the gate. The memories were, bittersweet, to say the least. Most of the people he met on that mission had died, some more than once, he was glad for the ones who remained, and missed those who had not made it. He would have stood there a while, had a familiar voice not shaken him from his memories.

"O'Neill." Came a deep voice from somewhere to his left.  
He turned to see Teal'c walking towards him, a rather large grin on his face.  
"Teal'c, buddy." O'Neill and Teal'c shook hands and hugged briefly. "How's it been?"  
"I have been well." The Jaffa responded brightly, although his demeanor quickly became serious.  
"I heard there was an attack?" he asked.  
"Nothing to worry about. Seems someone decided to take a few potshots through the ol' stargate." O'Neill clarified.  
Teal'c walked up next to O'Neill and looked out of the window onto the Stargate.  
"Do we know who it was?" He asked, still looking at the gate below  
"That's what we're sending the MALP through to find out." O'Neill replied, taking another sip of the coffee.

Down below the Stargate began to spin, its familiar grinding sound filling the gateroom and the facility beyond.  
"Chevron one engaged…"  
Down below, in the gate's control room activity reached its peak. Lights flickered and blinked on the towering rows of computers lining the room, monitors displayed various useful and not so useful pieces of information. In the background technicians were moving between the towering rows of machinery making sure everything was functional, from his console Walter watched the gate light up again.  
"Chevron two engaged…"  
The figure gently lowered Felicity's body onto the cold metal table. The room around them was shrouded in darkness save for a few lights that illuminated the table and the soft blue light of the screens on the far wall. A second figure was silhouetted by the light from a particularly large screen which blocked out nearly all of the figure's figures. Above Felicity a small white sphere was lowered by a mechanical arm and began moving around her unconscious body, occasionally emitting a soft beeping noise.  
"Chevron three engaged…"  
A gentle breeze blew through the open windows, rustling the fine silk curtains ever so slightly. Elsa stood out on the balcony beyond, her eyes drifting amongst the many stars in the heavens above. Down below the city lay sleeping, quiet and calm in the night. Despite the ease surrounding her, the queen felt on edge. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  
"Chevron four engaged…"  
Deep below the glittering lights of an impressive castle, a once respected prince pulled on the chains that now bound him to the filth covered walls of his cell. Under his breath he cursed those who had put him here. Despite the bleak outlook, he waited, and plotted for the day he would finally get his revenge. Arendelle would burn, he would make sure of it.  
"Chevron five engaged…"  
The Prior looked out upon the shimmering waves of this strange new planet, the light of the low hanging sun reflecting off of the tips of the ever present cresting tides.  
"Chevron six engaged…"  
Billowing gales of wind tore across the barren, brown landscape, pulling with them anything that was not fastened to the ground. A small hill broke up the otherwise flat planes, its form shrouded in flying debris gathered by the winds that scoured the planet. On the side of this hill a small cave entrance could be seen. Within the murky shadows of this cave rested a large circular slab of indescribable material. Several miles below, a second, identical platform stood, almost invisible in the darkness that filled the facility around it.  
"Chevron seven locked."  
Energy rushed through the gate, filling the space inside with blue light and the room around it with a sound similar to a waterfall. From the center of the ring a great burst, akin to a massive splash of water, erupted out of the shimmering surface that now filled the inside of the gate. As soon as the splash subsided, the small wheeled robot at the base of the ramp leading up to the gate began to crawl forward, its electric motors buzzing and whirring as they spun to life. Slowly it climbed the metal ramp leading up to the towering gate and without hesitation, passed through the event horizon.

* * *

**Not as much O'Neill as I would have liked, ah well.**

**As always feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
